


by kisses the insecurity fades

by shafilaschtein (daffodeela)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/shafilaschtein
Summary: Sakura is insecure because she just gains her weight. Sasuke makes her sure that he doesn't care about such a thing.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 32





	by kisses the insecurity fades

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material advantage by writing this story.  
> Warning: Grammatical errors

Once their lip lock getting heated, Sasuke pushes Sakura to the bed. His body is on her, pinning her until he can feel her hardened nipples on his chest. Clothes are still sticking on their body and it makes the situation hotter.

Sasuke slips his hand under sakura's top and caresses her stomach softly. He pulls at the hem of her shirt to pull it off, but Sakura cuts him by holding his wrist. Sasuke withdraws from their kiss and gives his wife a questionable stare.

"You don't what to?"

Sakura shakes her head. "It's not it."

She looks away and doesn't have the guts to look at her husband in the eyes.

"I see. it's the time of the month, isn't it?" Sasuke asks. 

"No."

Sasuke frowns. "Then why?" He takes a deep breath after he realizes he sounds so needy. "It's okay if you don't want to. but I need an explanation."

"Sasuke-kun, I want to. I really do."

"Then why?"

Sakura looks away and bites her lip. "It's just ... I gain my weight ... five kilos."

"So?"

She punches Sasuke's shoulder softly. "How could you not understand!"

"I don't understand, Sakura. What's the problem?"

Sakura sighs. She strokes her face and sighs again. "I'm not confident about my look. I want to look perfect for you."

_"What."_

"You heard me."

"You're being silly. I never care about that thing. I just want you."

Sakura blushes and closes her face using her hands. She peeks through the space between her fingers. "Really?"

"Hn."

Sakura pulls Sasuke's collar then kisses him hard. Sasuke groans and she moans. His hand goes to her stomach again and pulls her top off. He kisses her neck, her breasts, and her stomach multiple times. He gives the most kisses to her stomach until she giggles and laughs because it tickles.

He wants her to know that even though she gains her weight and the shape of her stomach is changed, he will always want and need her. Sasuke moves again until they are face to face. he bites her ear and whispers, "I don't want someone perfect. I just want you, sakura."

Sakura is sure if she is chocolate, she has already melted into liquid now.


End file.
